My Heart Will Keep You
by imtributes
Summary: La vida de Clary era como normalmente: clases, tareas y salir con sus amigos. Un día, junto con sus amigos fue al Club Pandemónium y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Su mejor amigo de la infancia había regresado, Jace. ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo chico dulce de hace años? ¿O empezaran a sentir algo más el uno por el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este FanFic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Cassandra Clare. Sin embargo, la historia me pertenece.

**_My heart will keep you._**

Fanfic Clary & Jace.

Capítulo I, **¿Te conozco?**

De todas las veces que me he cuestionado a mí misma, siempre he obtenido la misma respuesta: soy total e irrevocablemente_ común. _Antes podría pensar que ser común es algo bueno, no debes preocuparte por destacar, tampoco por mostrar alguna diferencia, simplemente ser lo que todos esperan que seas. Sin embargo, no siempre he estado de acuerdo con eso. Años atrás ser común estaba de moda, todos en la escuela con el mismo estilo de ropa, el mismo tipo de música se escuchaba por todos lados, mismos cortes de cabello, mismos gustos. La moda era ser de alguna manera iguales. Tan solo dos de cada veinte personas se oponían a ser más del montón y a estos se les calificaba como _raros_. Sin embargo, años posteriores las cosas tomaron un giro. En la escuela era fácil diferenciar lo común con lo no común. Siempre existía una separación entre chicos populares y _nerds_. Ambos bandos comunes. Pero, ¿qué hay de esos que les gustaba más leer un libro de fantasía o ciencia ficción que ir a fiestas o estudiar?, ¿Qué hay de los que preferían bailar y hablar de amores platónicos que tener sexo o estudiar? Cualquiera pensaría que también forman parte del grupo Nerd, yo sin embargo, pienso distinto. Siempre habrá una diferencia, algo fuera de lo común.

_Suena el timbre del almuerzo. _

-¡Clary, despierta! –chilló Isabelle por tercera vez, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Um, ¿Qué ocurre? –dije soñolienta, ganándome una mirada acusadora de su parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué ocurre? –estalló- ¡dormiste toda la clase!, tienes suerte de que el Sr. Harrison se haya tragado el cuento de que estabas enferma, por poco te manda a la enfermería.

-Eres la mejor –se me ocurrió decir- lo siento.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para pagarme, ahora levántate, muero de hambre.

Me levante de mi asiento y juntas caminamos hasta la cafetería. El día anterior había sido pesado, demasiados deberes por entregar, muchos exámenes por cuales había que estudiar y pocas horas de sueño, realmente no entendía cómo es que todos en la escuela estaban como si nada, y frescos como lechugas, _¿así se dice no? _En fin, faltaban tan sólo cuatro semanas para las vacaciones de verano y ¡habían demasiados exámenes! Este era mi último año de secundaria, pero en vez de pasar los últimos días de escuela feliz y relajada, estaba llena de trabajos por entregar. Por otro lado, a Isabelle, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto las obligaciones escolares.

-Falta muy poco para el baile de graduación, ¡estoy tan emocionada! –canturreó- Quisiera tanto que Alec me invitara…

-¿Él no era gay? –dije seguido de un bostezo- No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es demasiado guapo para ser gay! –dijo y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo y ella me dio con codazo.- por cierto, ¿Por qué andas tan cansada? ¡Debes estar feliz, es nuestro último año!

-A pesar de otras personas, yo si hago mis tareas y estudio –insinué-, además, hay algunas cosas preocupantes por las cuales pensar y evitan que duerma tranquila, ya sabes.

-¿Tu madre otra vez? –pregunto preocupada.

Asentí y decidí cortar el tema antes de entrar a la cafetería, no quería entrar en detalles porque sabía que si lo hacía, significaba tener que deprimirme el resto del día y sinceramente con el sueño que cargaba era suficiente. Supuse que Isabelle lo comprendió puesto que no pregunto más, a pesar de que su cara aun mostraba preocupación.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la larga fila de estudiantes para comprar la comida. Realmente era infinita.

-¿Por qué demonios hay tanta gente comprando? –inquirió exasperada mi mejor amiga.

-No lo sé, estoy considerando comprar algo en la máquina, de todos modos no tengo tanta hambre.

-Si quieres ve –dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva- yo si esperare porque muero de hambre y se me antoja una pizza –añadió y se relamió sus labios exageradamente.

Reí- Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Salí del gran salón de paredes amarillo pollito, y me dirigí a uno de los pasillos donde se encontraban los baños y las máquinas expendedoras. ¡Y no había fila para las máquinas!

_Gloria Dios _–pensé.

Camine tranquilamente hasta una de las máquinas, introduje un billete en la abertura y apreté el botón que indicaba un chocolate con almendras. Definitivamente necesitaba algo dulce para activarme. Segundos después el dulce calló por la rendija inferior. Cuanto estuve a punto que agacharme para recoger el chocolate, alguien tropezó contra mí, derramando algún liquido caliente sobre mí. Sentí como el líquido me quemaba la piel.

-Otra vez no –dijo una voz lamentándose- de verdad lo siento.

Levante mi vista y me encontré con dos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas de marco circular mirándome. Realmente eran ojos muy hermosos, pero decidí ignorar ese detalle, es decir, ¡estaba empapada de chocolate caliente!

-No hay problema –dije evitando sonar molesta, era obvio que no fue intencional.

-No, de verdad, no fue mi intención, es que siempre hago estas cosas, yo siempre…

Lo corte, ¡vaya que hablaba demasiado!- En serio, no es problema. Esta camisa de todos modos no me gustaba.

El chico de ojos lindos rio avergonzado.- Toma mi pañuelo para que te limpies mi desastre, de verdad lo siento. -¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo siento en menos de dos minutos?

Tome el pañuelo que me había ofrecido y me seque un poco el rostro.- Gracias, entrare al baño… ¿Hasta luego?

-Está bien –dijo y se acomodó el suéter verde de cuello en V que llevaba puesto y después me sonrió aún algo avergonzado.

Cuando hablaba de que necesitaba algo dulce, no me refería a algo tan literal. Pero igual no quería echarle la culpa al podre chico, se veía realmente arrepentido, y ahora que recuerdo, ni sabia su nombre. En fin, entre al baño de damas y lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo. _No me veía tan mal_, trate de convencerme. Simplemente me lavé la cara un par de veces para limpiar el pegoste y recogí en una cola de caballo mi cabello rojo que ahora estaba sucio. Decidí buscar un suéter que guardaba en mi casillero para ocultar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y que ahora tenía manchas marrones. _Problema resuelto._

Poco después camine de vuelta a la cafetería y busque con la mirada a Isabelle. Después de un minuto buscando la encontré sentada en una de las mesas azules con otra persona al lado. Camine hasta la mesa y me alegre por completo al darme cuenta de quién era el que acompañaba a Isabelle.

-¡Hola pequeña! –me saludo Magnus con entusiasmo y se levanto de su asiento de forma dramática, abriendo sus brazos para mí.

Magnus es realmente especial, es una de las pocas personas que siempre entendía mis problemas y sabía como darme aquellos consejos tan sabios. Lo conozco desde hace ya diez años más o menos.

-¡Magnus! –lo abrace como pude.

-Hueles a chocolate, muy sexy de tu parte –dijo el moreno de forma coqueta cuando se rompió el abrazo.

-Cierra la boca –le respondí riendo.

-Chocolate, ¿eh? –comento Isabelle con una sonrisa. En frente de ella estaba una bandeja amarilla con un plato con restos de pizza y una lata de refresco dietético ya vacio. ¿Comió rápido o me tarde demasiado? Quizás sea lo primero.- Empezaba a preguntarme por qué tardabas tanto, veo que estabas ocupada –acuso seductoramente. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a mis amigos hoy? El olor a chocolate no es para nada sexy.

-Un chico derramó su bebida sobre mi sin querer –explique y riendo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Un chico? –dijo Magnus y movió sus cejas.

-¡Quiero todos los detalles! –chillo Isabelle.

Microsegundos después, el sonido del timbre abrumo nuestros tímpanos. _Salvada por la campana,_ pensé. Sin más, los tres nos fuimos de la cafetería y cada uno se fue a su clase correspondiente. Las clases restantes se hicieron eternas, pero por fin cuando el timbre sonó indicando la hora de salida, fue como escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Todos los estudiantes inmediatamente salieron de la escuela y la mayoría fue hasta el estacionamiento para buscar sus automóviles. Yo primero busque a Magnus y a Isabelle, los cuales iban saliendo del laboratorio de Biología y luego nos fuimos juntos al estacionamiento. Me despedí de mis mejores amigos e Isabelle se fue en el llamativo auto amarillo de Magnus y yo me fui en mi discreto y pequeño auto negro. Conduje hasta mi casa y estacione el automóvil en la entrada, como todos los días.

Al entrar por la puerta me encontré con una nota pegada en la pared del recibidor.

_**Clary, llegare tarde del trabajo, te deje la cena en el microondas. **_

_** Te quiere, Papá. **_

Papa trabajaba en un bufete de abogados desde que nací y siempre tenía grandes cantidades de trabajo atrasado; por lo cual no me sorprendía nada que otro día llegara tarde a casa. Tarareando mi canción favorita, subí al segundo piso y camine hacia mi cuarto. Entre directo al baño y tome una ducha larga, necesitaba sacar de mi cuerpo el chocolate. Minutos después salí del baño, busque ropa cómoda en el closet, me vestí y desenredé mi cabello mojado. Con pereza me acosté en mi cama y tome mi celular. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Isabelle, así que sin preámbulos la llame de vuelta.

Después de tres tonos, contestó.

-¡Por fin apareces! –exclamó enseguida.

-Nos vimos hace como una hora –reí- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Vamos esta noche al Pandemónium y no se acepta un no como respuesta! –casi gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿hoy? –respondí con pereza. Realmente planeaba quedarme en casa leyendo un libro o algo. Es decir, era viernes, quería disfrutar de mis escasos y preciados días libres de tarea.

-¡Si, así que ponte algo sexy y recógeme a las 8! –exigió y colgó.

_Demonios._

Renunciando a la noche tranquila que tanto esperaba, decidí empezar a leer el libro que planeaba leer en la noche. Apenas eran las 4:24pm, me quedaba tiempo de sobra para leer un poco. Pasadas las horas, a las 7:15pm decidí que era tiempo de arreglarme. Busque en mi closet un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones bajos de color rojo brillante. Me vestí y acomode un poco mi cabello, pero al final decidí dejarlo suelto, dejando libres mis rizos rojizos que me llegaban hasta la cintura. Me maquillé solo un poco, coloque un poco de perfume sobre mi cuerpo y luego de haber terminado, me dirigí a la cocina. Moría de hambre, así que calenté la comida que me había dejado mi papa y comí todo con calma. Después lave mis dientes, cogí mi cartera y salí de la casa. Entre a mi auto y antes de ponerlo en marcha, mande con mi teléfono dos mensajes, uno para mi padre informándole de mi salida y otro a Isabelle avisándole que iba saliendo para su casa. Conduje hasta la casa de Isabelle la cual se encontraba a cuatro cuadras de la mía. Estacioné al frente de la gran mansión Lightwood, la cual estaba constituida por tres pisos, paredes blancas, grandes ventanales, una elegante puerta de entrada y un porche gigante, en resumen, era una de las casas más espectaculares del vecindario. La familia de Isabelle siempre ha sido una familia adinerada, el padre de _Izzy_ es un gran empresario y su madre es médica y muy conocida en la ciudad; y eso explicaba su gran fortuna. Aunque ser millonaria no siempre era una maravilla, según Isabelle, puesto que sus padres siempre habían aspirado a que ella fuera a una universidad importante como Harvard o Yale y cuando descubrieron que Izzy quería entrar en UNY (Universidad de Nueva York), casi les da un infarto. Para mí, UNY era perfecta, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Ambas entraríamos allí, junto con Magnus y Maia; la cual era una vieja amiga que estaba de viaje por Jamaica en estos momentos.

Presione el botón del claxon y minutos después Isabelle salió por la puerta vestida por un vestido rojo espectacular y bastante corto, llevaba tacones de unos veinte metros, bueno solo exagero, pero si llevaba tacones realmente altos. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido y a los lados de su cabeza caían dos mechones de cabello ondulados. Entro y se sentó en el asiento de al lado del conductor con elegancia.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo coqueta y luego posó como si estuviera en una sesión de fotos para una revista juvenil.

-Muy… elegante –dije riendo.

-Gracias, tu también estas genial –me guiño un ojo-, Magnus nos está esperando en la puerta del club.

Acto seguido conduje hasta el gran club de Nueva York. Al llegar estacione mi auto en el parking el club y ambas bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la entrada. Con una llamativa camisa de botones de color verde y unos pantalones negros, nos esperaba recostado a la pared, Magnus.

-Bellas damas –anuncio jugando-, están hermosas esta noche.

-Gracias –contesto Izzy- tu estas guapísimo.

-No tanto como tu –contradijo el moreno.

-Basta –dije riendo- compremos las entradas y entremos, hace frio.

-Yo ya las compre –me dijo Magnus y me guiño un ojo- adelante, entremos.

Los tres caminamos hacia la pequeña fila de apenas cuatro personas para entrar y cuando íbamos llegando hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba un enorme señor vestido con un traje negro, el cual era quien tomaba las entradas y hacia pasar a las personas para dentro del club; recordé que había dejado mi cartera en el auto y allí tenía mi identificación la cual era obligatoria para entrar.

-Chicos, deje mi identificación en el auto. En un momento regreso –dije.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –preguntó Isabelle.

-No, tranquila, entren y yo voy rápido.

-Está bien, toma tu entrada –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa y me entrego un cartoncito azul brillante.

-Gracias –le sonreí de vuelta y camine hacia el estacionamiento.

Apreté el botón del pequeño control para desactivar el seguro del carro, abrí la puerta y tome mi cartera, al cerrar la puerta me encuentro con una figura de un hombre a lo lejos. El hombre miraba en dirección a mí, pero apenas podía verlo por la poca iluminación que había en el parking. Como me considero una persona paranoica, en teoría fui corriendo hasta la entrada, pero llegando a la puerta sin darme cuenta, choqué contra algo duro. Era un chico.

-Lo siento –dije inmediatamente, subí mi mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos dorados observándome detalladamente. Lo curioso es que eran extrañamente familiares. Instantáneamente sentí calor en mis mejillas.

_-¿Te conozco?_ –pronunció el chico de hermosos ojos y cabello dorado; ignorando mis disculpas.

-Eso creo –reconocí con voz torpe, su cercanía desataba mi nerviosismo-, soy Clary.

-Soy Jace –dijo con delicadeza.


	2. Capítulo II, ¿Estás bien?

Capítulo II, **¿Estás bien?**

El corazón me latía a millón al acordarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ocho años, tal vez? Se sentía como una eternidad. Era exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños número nueve cuando él y su familia se mudaron para Londres, porque eso inquiría el trabajo del padre de Jace. El y yo éramos los mejores amigos cuando éramos niños, él vivía a dos casas de la mía; su mama y la mía eran como las mejores amigas y nos llevaban a él y a mí prácticamente todos los días al parque, donde ambos compartíamos aventuras inolvidables. Nunca mantuvimos contacto después de su mudanza puesto que dejamos de ser amigos debido a la distancia. En mi mente tenia la imagen perfecta de cómo lo recordaba: gordito, del mismo tamaño que yo, el cabello rubio un poco demasiado largo y que muchas veces le cubría los ojos dorados y una sonrisa gigante. Dos cosas estaban exactamente iguales, su mirada penetrante y su picara sonrisa de medio lado. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un cuerpo bien formado y era increíblemente alto. Además, su voz era gruesa y _sexy_ y tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado. Era increíble lo que estaba frente a mis ojos y era una imagen que no quería que se fuera nunca. Era Jace, realmente era Jace.

-Estás cambiada –comento sonriendo. Los dos estábamos entrando al club, lo mire de reojo.

-Igual tu –dije con hilo de voz.

-No me digas que ahora eres tímida –dijo serio-, te recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber que no lo eras ni un poco.

-¿Realmente me recuerdas? –solté de pronto, sintiéndome como idiota.

-¿Cómo no recordar a la niña de lindo cabello rojo y gigantes ojos verdes que me volvía _loco_?

_¿Loco? Claro, debe pensar que soy una idiota._

-¿Cuándo volviste? –le pregunte sin pensar, para cambiar de tema.

-Hace una semana –respondió y me miro. Me ofreció un asiento al lado de la barra, me senté y él se sentó en el asiento de allado. La música apenas dejaba escucharnos a nosotros mismos.

-Ah –deje escapar, realmente no sabía que decir.

-Es raro volver después de tanto tiempo, todavía estoy en proceso de adaptación, aunque debo admitir que la universidad de aquí es mucho más genial que la de Londres –dijo mirando hacia la gente bailando, probablemente en algún lugar dentro del gentío se encontraban Isabelle y Magnus. Sin embargo, lo que dijo capto mi atención.

-¿Estudias aquí? Pensé que habías venido de visita –lo mire.

-Pedí traslado de universidad, Londres me volvía loco, Clary –conecto su mirada con la mía- Nunca quise irme.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quería que te fueras –admití, esas palabras nunca habían salido de mi boca y sentía un vacio al pronunciarlas.

No estaba segura si me había oído, puesto que no me miraba y cuando lo hizo frunció el seño. El sonido de la música tecno dejaba sordos a mis oídos.

-Quizás deberíamos encontrarnos en otro lugar para charlar, aquí es un poco raro –casi grito, me miro y luego sonrió.

Reí.- Tienes razón.

-¿Bailas? –se paró de su asiento y me ofreció su mano. El Jace que yo conocía odiaba bailar, empezaba a creer que este era otro Jace. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, la música era tecno así que ambos empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Debo admitir que estaba en modo alerta, era muy raro bailar con el mismo chico que habías extrañado tanto y apareció ahora de repente después de tantos años. Poco después llegaron Magnus e Isabelle.

-¡Clary! –gritaron al unísono.

-Los estaba buscando –mentí y podía sentir la mirada de Jace puesta en mi- ¿Dónde estaban?

-Bailando, ¡aquí hay demasiada gente! –dijo Magnus.

-¿Tu quien eres? –le pregunto Isabelle de forma grosera a Jace, el cual nos observaba divertido.

-Jace Herondale –le respondió amablemente.

-¡JACE! –grito Izzy en reconocimiento y se abalanzo a los brazos de Jace. Ellos no eran tan cercanos de niños como Jace y yo, pero aun así compartíamos una que otra tarde los cuatro. Jace la abrazo también.

-¿Cómo has estado Isabelle? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Excelente! ¿Y tú? ¡No parecieras tú! ¿Qué tal Inglaterra? ¿Viniste de visita o para quedarte?–chillo Isabelle en un segundo. Todos reímos.

-¿Y yo estoy pintado en la pared o qué? –exclamo Magnus celoso.

Jace rio y le dio la mano.- Magnus, amigo, tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué tal todo? –sonrió Magnus en respuesta.

-Todo bien –respondió Jace.

-Bueno, basta de todo esto, ¡a bailar, la noche es joven! –grito Isabelle y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Luego todos empezamos a bailar también.

El lugar era realmente grande, lleno de luces fluorescentes azules y blancas. El ambiente olía a alcohol, la barra estaba llena de vasos llenos de líquidos de colores y las pareces estaban adornadas de grafitis de colores exóticos que parecían brillar. Las personas bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ello en el centro del salón y fue cuando me di cuenta de que había ido para allá a divertirme, así que empecé a bailar con todas mis ganas, aunque mi cabeza se enfocara en solo un pensamiento. Cada tanto ojeaba a Jace, me daba curiosidad la manera en la que miraba a veces de Isabelle, la cual bailaba excelente y presumía sus habilidades. _¿Le gusta ella?_ Me pregunte y enseguida quise quitar esa pregunta de mi mente. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sobre Jace como para enfocarme solo en esa. Es decir, ¡ha pasado un montón de tiempo y ahora de la noche a la mañana aparece como si nada! ¿Si volvió, por qué demonios no me busco antes? ¡Yo lo hubiera hecho, es decir, éramos los mejores amigos! ¿Acaso para el no valieron de nada tantas tardes de juegos y aventuras? ¿O yo estaba exagerando? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo niño tierno de hace ocho años? _Maldición._

Horas más tarde los cuatro nos hallábamos agotados de tanto bailar y tomar bebidas exóticas así que era tiempo de irnos. Gracias a Dios el día siguiente era sábado, puesto que ya eran las 12:45am y no podría despertar el día siguiente si así fuese. Realmente necesitaba dormir una gran cantidad de horas. Aun no podía creer que había renunciado a una noche de libros y películas, por una de fiesta y alcohol; a pesar de que yo no había tomado ni una sola gota esta noche. En cierto modo _había valido la pena. _

-Estoy muerto –dijo Magnus, pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Bailamos demasiado –reconocí. Ya nos encontrábamos saliendo del club; el abrumador frio cubrió mi piel de forma inmediata. Isabelle y Jace iban detrás de nosotros hablando de quien sabe que.

-¡No juegues! –logre escuchar que dijo Isabelle a través de risas.

-De verdad –le respondió Jace, quien estaba riendo también.

-Bueno, esta es la despedida –dramatizo Magnus en voz alta.

-¿Me llevas? –me dijo Isabelle con ojos suplicantes y haciendo un puchero.

-Claro –le sonreí.

-Bueno chicos, fue increíble verlos de nuevo –hablo Jace. Sentí como la piel se me erizaba.

-Lo sé –respondió Isabelle- ¡fue genial! Por cierto, ¿tienes como irte a tu casa? Clary y yo podríamos llevarte.

_Oh por Dios._

-No se preocupen, tengo una motocicleta –hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección en donde estaba estacionada una gran moto negra. ¿Llego hace una semana y ya tiene una moto? Impresionante.- Pero gracias igual.

-Esta increíble –comento Magnus sin apartar la vista en el bello vehículo. Jace sonrió.

-Bueno, ¡fue un gusto volver a verte! –casi grito_ Izzy_, y lo abrazo con esmero. Él le devolvió el abrazo.- Espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto.

-Por supuesto –dijo Jace y pasó una mano por sus cabellos dorados.

-Nos vemos, _man _–se despidió Magnus dándole la mano educadamente. Me di cuenta de que Magnus se estaba comportando un poco extraño, pero decidí ignorarlo.

En eso, Isabelle y Magnus parecieron haber ignorado mi existencia puesto que ambos caminaron hasta el parking sin preocuparse si yo iba detrás de ellos. Podría haberme tomado las molestias de enfadarme pero unos ojos avellanas estaban posados fijamente en mí, descontrolando cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente. ¿Por qué demonios me ponía tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca? Es solo Jace, no tenía por qué estarlo, ¿no?

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Jace con cautela. Yo solo me quede en silencio, observando descaradamente como él se despojaba de su chaqueta de cuero negra, para colocarla sobre mis hombros con delicadeza. Su perfume impregnó mis sentidos. La camiseta negra de cuello en V que llevaba puesta, marcaba excelentemente su tan trabajado torso – estas temblando, Clary.

-Es solo el frio –dije volviendo a la realidad- gracias…

-¿Segura? –vacilo y reaccione.

-Si Jace, debo irme. Adiós.

Dije sin más y camine rápido hasta mi auto, donde me esperaban Magnus e Isabelle. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede venir después de ocho anos, hacerse el lindo conmigo y con ni siquiera una explicación? Pues se equivoco. Sin decir una palabra tome las llaves de mi bolso y abrí el auto, entre en él y segundos después lo mismo hicieron mis amigos. De inmediato puse en marcha el vehículo y empecé a conducir por la 5ta avenida.

-¿Soy el único que se está volviendo loco aquí? –exclamo Magnus, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿De qué hablas? –le respondió Isabelle- Yo estoy increíble, además, ¿no creen que Jace está guapísimo?

-¿Es en serio, Isabelle? –dijo Magnus, lanzándole una mirada acusadora.- Ocho años han pasado desde que se fue, no sabemos cuando volvió y ahora no los encontramos en un club nocturno, ¿y eso es lo que piensas?

-Estas de mal humor, ya veo. –respondió ella, la emoción en su voz se había apagado.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente mientras que llegaba a la urbanización; deje a Magnus primero en su casa y después a Isabelle. Me di cuenta que ambos notaron mis tensión pero no dejaron salir ni una sola palabra más que un adiós. Poco después llegue a mi residencia y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando las luces de una ambulancia captaron mi atención por completo. Angustiada, enfoque mi visión en la casa, donde dos paramédicos sacaban por la puerta una camilla con sumo cuidado, la cual estaba ocupada por el cuerpo de un hombre de estatura alta y cabello negro y rizado. Aparque como pude mi auto y salí del auto a toda prisa con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Papa! –grite con desesperación.

¡Hola! En el primer capítulo, olvide presentarme. ¡Soy Sabrina! Y bueno, solo quería decirles que, espero demasiado -DEMASIADO- que les guste esta historia. Es la primera vez que subo un fanfic a así que sí, soy nueva en esto. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, los personajes **no** son cazadores de sombras, son solo personas normales Espero que no tengan problema con eso.

Seguiré subiendo capítulos estos días, espero que les guste, de verdad. Dejen sus Reviews para así saber si les gusta mi historia y seguir subiendo mas y mas capítulos!


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Holaaaaaa! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste mucho mucho MUCHO. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado Reviews, REALMENTE LO APRECIO MUCHO, y se los juro que me ayuda a seguir inspirándome para escribir mas capítulos. Decidí que era mejor dejarle este "tipo" de saludo mío al principio del cap, porque de ultimo se veía medio raro. Buenoooooo, otra vez gracias por leer, ¡y espero que disfruten este capítulo! Dejen sus Reviews bellezas. _

Capítulo III, **Te lo prometo.**

Mi corazón latía desesperado y angustiado, mientras que mi mente no procesaba de forma coherente lo que estaba pasando. Me hallaba en la ambulancia, conducida a toda velocidad hasta el hospital. Los paramédicos no me dieron muchas explicaciones puesto que la vida de mi padre dependía de minutos escasos, lo único que alcance a entender es que había recibido un severo golpe en la cabeza, la cual estaba ensangrentada por el lado izquierdo. Pasaron minutos que fueron eternos y llegamos al Hospital Madison, llena en lágrimas apenas pude ver como los paramédicos bajaban la camilla donde se encontraba mi padre a toda velocidad y lo conducían hacia el gran edificio. Eché a correr detrás de ellos casi tropezando por mi nublada visión y después todos nos conducíamos había la sala de emergencia.

-Espere aquí, por favor –me dijo una voz amable y tranquila de una enfermera.

-¡No, yo necesito entrar con él! –casi le grité y cuando estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta en donde introdujeron a mi padre, la mano de la enfermera me tomó del brazo.

-Lo lamento, pero no puede ingresar al quirófano. Deje que los doctores hagan su trabajo –habló con el mismo tono de antes, el cual me hacia desesperarme más.

Intenté calmarme, aunque la angustia todavía reinaba en mis pensamientos. La enfermera me pidió algunos datos de mi padre antes de entrar al quirófano, donde se encontraba mi padre luchando por su vida. Me dolía la cabeza y mi pecho ardía de tanto llorar. Sin saber qué hacer, busqué mi teléfono que gracias al cielo había tomado del auto antes de bajarme del mismo, y marque el número de Isabelle de inmediato. Después de dos tonos, contestó.

-¿Si? –habló con voz ronca, probablemente estaba durmiendo.

-¡Isabelle! –mi voz se quebró.

-¿Clary? ¿Clary qué pasa, que tienes?

-¡Mi papa tuvo un accidente en mi casa! –solté en un sollozo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –respondió ahora muy preocupada- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el Hospital Madison. Dijeron que fue un severo golpe en la cabeza, no estoy segura de que ocurrió. No sé qué hacer, estoy tan asustada. –hablé tan rápido que no sabía si me había entendido.

-Voy saliendo para allá.

Los minutos transcurrieron y yo me hallaba caminando de un lado al otro frente al quirófano. Quería entrar, quería verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Deseaba que saliera la enfermera con buenas noticias acerca de mi padre. O por lo menos deseaba una explicación de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no pude estar en casa para cuando el llego? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a ese estúpido club? Quizá si hubiese estado allí con él, nada de esto estuviera pasando ahora. Aunque nada de eso importaba ahora, solo importaba el hecho de que él estuviese bien. Junto a una pared estaba una silla blanca, junto a un dispensador de agua. Me senté en ella con esperanza de tranquilizarme. El blanco y pulido suelo del pasillo rechinó poco después, voltee a ver y eran pasos los que se escuchaban. Isabelle entro a grandes zancadas por el corredor y yo me puse de pie con lágrimas nuevas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-Clary –dijo ella con voz dulce y me abrazo.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando –sollocé en su hombro.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo –me consoló. Realmente apreciaba que este allí, ya no me sentía tan sola. Cuando estuve más calmada, rompí el abrazo- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? –le expliqué lo poco que sabía y ella frunció el ceño- ¿Tan sólo te dijeron eso?

Asentí.

-Bueno, no debe ser muy grave –sonrió levemente-, seguramente alguien viene en unos minutos y nos explica que pasó.

-Eso espero.

-Sera así, tu tranquila.

-Mil gracias por venir, Izzy –le dije mientras que nos sentábamos en las duras sillas del hospital.

-No es problema –respondió. Paso una mirada por mi cuerpo y pareció haber recordado algo, puesto que descolgó su gran bolso de su hombro y me lo entrego.- Te traje ropa cómoda, imaginé que estarías aun con el vestido. Si quieres anda al baño a cambiarte y yo busco café para ambas.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – le sonreí como pude.

-No eres la primera que lo dice –bromeó y me guiñó un ojo. Apreciaba sus intentos de animarme, pero realmente no pude reír, así que sonreí.

Ambas caminamos en dirección opuesta, ella buscando la dispensadora de café y yo el baño. Cuando por fin lo encontré en uno de los pasillos entre y me cambié de ropa. Había olvidado que llevaba puesto un vestido y tacones. La ropa que me había llevado Isabelle era deportiva, agradecí mucho eso. Cuando me termine de poner la ropa y los zapatos me amarre una cola de caballo, guarde la ropa que tenía antes puesta en el bolso y salí del baño, directo a la puerta en donde se llevaron a mi padre. Isabelle me esperaba con dos embaces de café en mano, sentada en una de las numerosas sillas azules.

-Ten –me ofreció un café, el cual tomé sin dudar y derrame un poco de líquido en mi boca sin importar que tan caliente estaba. Me quemé la lengua por hacer eso.

-Gracias –le sonreí.

-¿Qué crees que este...

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y dejaron mostrar a una mujer menuda vestida por una bata de enfermera color azul cielo. No reflejaba en su rostro sentimiento alguno.

-¿Cuál de ustedes dos es la hija de Luke Fray? ¿Clarissa? –nos preguntó, mientras echaba un vistazo a la carpeta que traía en sus manos.

-Soy yo –dije de inmediato con el corazón esperanzado-. ¿Cómo esta mi padre?

-Tengo noticias buenas y malas –dijo firme, pero con algo de comprensión- La mala es que su padre recibió un grave golpe en el cráneo, tima que por un desmayo que se le presentó y al parecer se pegó con algún objeto muy rígido en la cabeza; por lo cual podría tener consecuencias de diferentes tipos, debido a la intensidad del golpe.

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias? –pregunté temerosa de su respuesta.

-Ese tipo de información se la proporcionara el médico mañana por la mañana. La buena noticia es quela operación finalizo con éxito.

Sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo. Isabelle, que se encontraba de pie a mi lado, pareció relajarse también mientras escuchaba atenta.

-¿Entonces ya puedo verlo? –inquirí.

-En estos momentos no, su padre se encuentra en recuperación. Las horas de visita empiezan mañana a partir de las 10:00am. –Respondió la mujer de cabellos castaños- Mí recomendación es que vaya a descansar y regrese mañana por la mañana.

-Está bien, gracias –musité. Quería verlo, quería cerciorarme con mis propios ojos de que estaba bien. Pero no podía, así que como dijo la enfermera, sería mejor si regresara mañana. Cuando la mujer se retiro, Isabelle me abrazó y pude sentir el alivio y alegría que sentía al igual que yo. Le agradecí por haberme acompañado y después decidimos salir del hospital. Como yo no había llevado mi auto conmigo, Isabelle me llevó a casa en su bonito y costoso deportivo amarillo pollito. Se ofreció a quedarse conmigo esa noche, pero me negué, no quería incomodar su noche completa, además ya eran un poco más de las tres de la madrugada y unas pocas horas sola no me harían mal. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me baje del auto y me despedí de mi mejor amiga, segundos después su auto había desaparecido por la calle. Busque rápidamente las llaves de mi casa y entre. Me lleve la mano a la boca cuando divise uno de los jarrones de mama en el piso roto, el cual acostumbraba a reposar en el mesón de la cocina. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? No lo sabía, pero sinceramente no tenía los ánimos suficientes para limpiar el desastre. Subí directo a mi habitación, me despoje de la ropa de Isabelle y me coloque mi pijama. Sin rodeos me acosté en mi cama e intente conciliar el sueño, lo que fue imposible hasta un poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada. No podía parar de pensar en lo loco había resultado mi noche. Primero Jace y luego mi papa. Realmente deseaba que mi padre se recuperara, que no tuviese las consecuencias que me había mencionado la enfermera. Mi papa era la única familia que me quedaba, cualquier cosa que le pase me afecta en lo más profundo, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, no lo soportaría. Al día siguiente, me desperté a las 8:30am aproximadamente. Me levante de mi cama y fui a bañarme inmediatamente, después me coloque ropa para salir y baje las escaleras a recoger el desastre del jarrón amarillo de mama, que ahora estaba en pedazos. Cuando ya había acabado, decidí ir por algo de comer en la cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra del hospital, ya que quería estar allí lo más rápido posible.

Salí de la casa después de tomar mi chaqueta y mi bolso, abrí el auto y antes de entrar, la chaqueta negra de Jace se expuso ante mis ojos. Había olvidado que me la había dado la noche anterior. La tome con delicadeza y la coloque en el asiento del copiloto. La mire un par de veces antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. ¿Ahora como se la daría? No tenía ni siquiera su número, ni siquiera sabía si ahora vivía en la misma casa de antes o rento una nueva. Genial, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver. Es decir, Nueva York es una ciudad bastante grande, ¿Qué si vivía al otro lado de la isla? ¿Tendría que encontrármelo otra vez por casualidad? Pues que así sea, porque no hallaba otra alternativa.

El día había amanecido lluvioso, por lo tanto cuando llegue a la cafetería y estacione mi auto, baje de él y camine a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Entre y pedí un café y unas donas. El lugar estaba sorprendentemente vacio, solía estar siempre repleto de gente y más por ser fin de semana, pero ahora estaba ocupado por unas tres o tal vez cuatro personas. Pague mi desayuno, el cual ordene para llevar y cuando estuve a punto de salir de la cafetería, esa voz que me había aturdido anoche, volvió a inundar mis oídos. De momento me puse nerviosa al saber exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Clary –su voz melodiosa hablo con delicadeza, haciendo estremecerme. Mi nombre en sus labios lo hacía parecer hermoso. Volví a preguntarme porque esos pensamientos llegaban a mi mente cada vez que estaba cerca, sin embargo trate de ignorarlos y me di la vuelta, encontrando al dueño de aquella voz tan hermosa.

-Hola, Jace –dije por fin, tratando de sonar serena.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo… -comentó medio sonriendo- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, voy al hospital –cuando dije eso sin pensar, mi padre enseguida llego a mi cabeza lo cual hizo que la preocupación volviera a mí.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –parecía preocupado. Su mirada dorada se suavizó por completo.

-Es mi padre, tuvo un accidente anoche –musité, tratando de controlar la angustia que ahora me dominaba. La caja de donas casi se resbala de mis manos.

-¿Al Sr. Fray? –frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

-No es necesario, yo…

-Si no quieres está bien, Clary –bajo la mirada. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos dorados, desordenándolos un poco, aun así se veía como un modelo sacado de una revista. _¿Qué tenia de malo que me acompañara?_

-Está bien… un poco de compañía no me hará daño ¿no? –dije al fin, sonreí leve y él me devolvió la sonrisa, maravillándome.

Juntos salimos del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡HEEEEEEY! ¿Cómo están hoy? Aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy. ¡Espero que les guste! Por cierto… ¡__**Gracias gracias gracias**__ a las personitas hermosas que me han dejado Reviews y le han dado follow a este fic! Me hacen muy muy feliz con sus comentarios. Bueno, como ya les habia dicho, es el primer fic que escribo de Cazadores de Sombra y el primero que subo a esta pagina, asi que si ven algo que no les agrade, o algo que crean que deberia cambiar, ¡soy toda oídos! O debería decir… ¿soy toda ojos? Bueno, ustedes me entienden. Pero de verdad se los digo, su opinion aqui se respeta :) Y bueno… ¡Ya no las fastidio más! _

_Mil gracias por leer, dejen sus Reviews! _

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV, <strong>"Amigos"<strong>

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de cielo una tras una. Subí a mi auto en cuestión de segundos y Jace me siguió. Nos fuimos en mi carro puesto que él se había ido caminando hasta la cafetería, según lo que me había contado. Estar los dos adentro, debo admitir que fue algo inquietante.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió? –preguntó una vez dentro.

-Cuando llegué a casa anoche, unos paramédicos se lo estaban llevando hacia el hospital –le expliqué. El recuerdo del susto que había pasado la noche anterior, me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Pero que le ocurrió? –insistió.

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Fue todo lo que me dijeron cuando papa estaba en operación.

-Lo lamento.

-Está bien –encogí los hombros, como queriendo restarle importancia, aunque en realidad me dolía mucho lo que había pasado. No sabía porque me estaba comportando así, como si no me doliera.

-Anoche me llevé tu chaqueta –dije queriendo cambiar de tema, agarrando la prenda de tela de cuero y entregándosela. Su mirada se poso en mi-, lo siento.

-No hay problema –lo miré por un segundo y visualicé su sonrisa que tanto me deslumbraba. Maldición. Con movimientos agiles, se la colocó. Se le veía espectacular-. ¿Ya nos vamos? –bromeó, al ver que yo me había quedado inmóvil sin poner en marcha el vehículo.

_Idiota_ –me dije a mi misma en mis adentros y puse en marcha mi pequeño auto negro. El camino hacia el hospital transcurrió en silencio, a veces podía sentir la mirada de Jace en mí, pero traté de no tomarle importancia. Mientras conducía, mordisqueaba las donas que me había comprado, y de vez en cuando daba unos cuantos sorbitos de café. Unos minutos después llegamos por fin. Estaba nerviosa por como estaría mi padre y el diagnóstico que me diría el médico acerca de su estado. Al entrar por las mismas puertas en las que había entrado ayer con mi papa y los paramédicos, mi cuerpo se puso en tensión automáticamente. Sentía como el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, angustiado al igual que yo. Caminamos hasta la recepción del hospital, en donde se situaba una enfermera de cabellos negros recogidos descuidadamente y anteojos, cuya miraba atentamente una libreta de color amarillo, detrás del gran mostrador.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? –dijo cuando noto nuestra presencia. Tenía una voz sorprendentemente aguda. Sacudí la cabeza antes mi observación.

-Buen día –le respondí-, vengo a ver a mi padre, Luke Fray.

-De acuerdo –le dio una ojeada a su carpeta, y al pasar la página, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, supongo-. El paciente Fray está en la habitación A-23.

-Gracias –le sonreí- Por cierto, una enfermera me dijo ayer que tenía que hablar con el doctor que atendió a mi padre, pero no me dijo su nombre.

La enfermera volvió a ver la hoja y luego dijo –El doctor Fitzyerald, en un momento me comunico con él.

Rápidamente, tomo el teléfono que reposaba en su escritorio situado detrás del mostrador, marco un numero y empezó a hablar. Miré a Jace, quien me observaba atento. Vagué unos segundos por sus ojos mieles, los cuales parecían tener distintos tonos dorados, volviéndolos totalmente hermosos. Cualquier persona en la tierra anhelaría por tener unos ojos como aquellos, no como los míos, que solo eran verdes, un aburrido y opaco color verde.

-El Dr. Fitzyerald vendrá en unos minutos, pueden esperarlo sentados si quieren –la voz de la mujer interrumpió mi concentración.

-Está bien, gracias –la voz de Jace habló por primera vez desde que llegamos al hospital.

Obedecimos a la enfermera y nos sentamos en las sillas azules que estaban pegadas a una de las paredes del corredor. Odiaba los hospitales, me hacían recordar mi infancia, en la que mi madre me traía para acompañarle a que se hiciera sus exámenes de sangre; ella era diabética, así que periódicamente teníamos que venir, esperar un buen rato mientras la atendían y luego esperar los resultados. Para ese entonces yo tenía unos siete años, y por cada minuto que transcurría era una nueva eternidad. Se sentía raro estar al lado de Jace y más en un hospital esperando noticias del doctor que lo había atendido la noche anterior. Se sentía raro que fuese él quien estuviese aquí conmigo, sin embargo en esa rareza se encontraba un poco de agrado.

-Buenos días –se acercó a nosotros un hombre de cabello blanco, bata blanca y gafas-. Señorita… ¿Fray, verdad?

-Buenos días doctor, soy yo –instantáneamente puse de pie mi cuerpo y las palabras me salieron temblorosas. Me obligué a ponerme firme.

-Bien, tengo noticias de su padre –asentí-, recibió un golpe realmente grave en la cabeza, pero gracias a Dios, después de la operación, se recupero exitosamente.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –lagrimas de alivio salieron de mis ojos junto con una ancha sonrisa. Sentí una mano cálida y protectora pasarse por mi cintura, en señal de alegría y alivio. Descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo con el tacto de Jace. Me removí inquieta y su calidez desapareció de mi costado.

-Debo pedirle el mayor cuidado hacia su padre, puesto que aun cuando todo salió estupendo, es necesario el reposo absoluto.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe, me ocuparé –respondí rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Cuándo le dan de alta?

-Mañana por la tarde puede ir a verlo, las horas de visitas se acaban a las 4:00pm.

-Muchas gracias, doctor –le sonreí, desesperada por ir a ver a mi padre.

Tan pronto como se fue el cirujano, Jace me abrazó fuerte, de manera reconfortante. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y el hecho de que ese alguien fuese Jace, me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunto al romper el abrazo. Yo solo asentí, aunque esta vez estaba sonriendo de alivio.

Luego, preguntamos el número de habitación en donde se encontraba mi padre y fuimos enseguida. La puerta blanca estaba entreabierta y cuando la abrí por completo, mis ojos apunto se inundaban de lagrimas por la escena que pensé que jamás vería. Las paredes eran de un color azul pálido y muy pequeña. Mi padre yacía en la cama de sabanas blancas, en la cabeza tenía una venda blanca y llevaba un cable conectado a la vena de la mano izquierda, supuse que era suero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y aunque así fuese, tenia expresión seria, cosa que era poco común en el, puesto que desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha estado sonriendo, excepto cuando tenía sus ataques de alcohol o cuando mi madre nos abandono; me preguntaba si a veces lo hacía para que yo me sintiera alegre también, o para hacerme creer que todo iba bien.

Lentamente entre en el frio cuarto, junto a la cama se situaba una silla, me senté en ella de forma incómoda.

-Dejaré que tengas un poco que privacidad. Nos vemos luego, Clary –anunció la voz suave de Jace detrás de mí, poco después se escucho la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, las horas pasaban y sentía como si fuesen años. A eso de las 3:20pm, le mande un mensaje a Isabelle avisándole todo lo que había sucedido. Media hora después, la puerta de la habitación de papa se abrió, anunciando la presencia de mi amiga pelinegra y una enfermera de aspecto robusto.

-Amiga –pronunció Isabelle y corrió a abrazarme. Me incorporé de la dura silla y sentí el dolor en mi cuerpo, había pasado un montón de tiempo allí sentada.

-Lo siento por interrumpir –dijo la enfermera. Su voz era increíblemente ronca-, pero la hora de visita termina en 10 minutos.

-Está bien –hablé yo, culminando el abrazo-, gracias.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en escribirme? ¡Estaba preocupada y no contestabas mis llamadas! –casi gritó _Izzy_ una vez la enfermera estuvo fuera del cuarto.

-Lo siento Izzy, todo esto…

-Tranquila, está bien. ¿Qué tal tu papa? –susurró mirándolo.

-El doctor nos dijo que había salido exitosa la operación y que mañana le daban de alta –dije en un suspiro.

-¿Nos? –inquirió Isabelle con una ceja negra levantada.

-Oh, eh –tartamudeé. _Maldición_-, Jace estuvo aquí un rato, cuando vine a visitar a papa.

-¿Jace? –Pareció sorprendida- ¿Volvieron a ser los mejores amigos otra vez? ¿Qué hay de mí y de Magnus? –esa última pregunta estaba cargada de mas dramatismo del necesario. Casi me reí.

-No seas ridícula. No estoy segura si somos "amigos" ni siquiera. Todo es muy…

-¿Raro?

-Exactamente.

-¿Crees que…? –Isabelle fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-Ya es hora –anunció la enfermera.

Minutos después, me encontraba en mi auto conduciendo hacia _Taco Bell_, el auto lujoso de Isabelle estaba frente al mío. Al llegar, cada una aparco su vehículo en el estacionamiento del restaurante y entramos juntas. Magnus nos esperaba en una mesa para cuatro, con un menú en sus manos y su mirada concentrada en él.

-Mis bellezas –exclamó cuando levanto la mirada y nos vio. Hoy estaba vestido de amarillo y verde. Ambos colores resaltando su piel morena y de aspecto escarchado.

-¿Qué tal, _Magniboo_? –lo saludó Isabelle y luego se sentó.

-No me digas así –protestó molesto.

Me reí.

-¿Estás bien, Clary? ¿Cómo está el Sr. Fray? De verdad lo siento que no pude ir…. –se disculpó Magnus.

-Estoy bien, él está mejor y mañana le dan de alta. Gracias por preguntar –le sonreí.

-¡Eso es excelente!

-Estoy de acuerdo –concordó Izzy- pero ahora si no les molesta, ¡muero del hambre!

Ordenamos la comida y mientras la traían hablamos sin parar. Era normal para nosotros tres venir a este restaurante y hablar por horas. Casi todas las semanas veníamos, así que podía considerarse como una rutina. A pesar de todo el nerviosismo que tenia esta mañana, en ese momento me sentía extrañamente aliviada. Papa volvería a casa mañana y todo sería como si nada hubiese pasado, o eso esperaba. Transcurrió alrededor de hora y media, yo disfrutaba de un pastel de chocolate que había pedido como postre, mientras escuchaba a Magnus e Isabelle parlotear acerca de la fiesta que haría Alec en su casa el siguiente viernes por la noche.

-¡Por supuesto que debemos ir! –exclamó Isabelle- ¡Es mi oportunidad para coquetear con Alec!

-Oh por Dios –Magnus colocó una mano en su frente dramáticamente- todos saben que esa fiesta será terrible. ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que hablan en los pasillos?

-No soy chismosa como tu –le saco la lengua-. Además, nada de lo que organice Alec puede ser terrible.

-Yo no estaría segura de eso –dije riéndome.

-¡Ves! ¡Clary esta de mi lado! –alardeó Magnus.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado, Clary! –dramatizó Isabelle- Aunque no quieran, los obligaré a ir o si no… -lanzo una mirada a la puerta del restaurante cuando esta se abrió ruidosamente. Su cara se torno en confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, desviando mi mirada a la dirección en la que ella miraba y lo comprendí. Un chico de contextura musculosa y cabello dorado entraba triunfante por la puerta junto con una chica increíblemente alta y de cabello marrón hasta la cintura. Él sonreía hacia ella y esta le correspondía. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

-¿Acaso ese no es…? –empezó Magnus.

-Jace –culminé por él.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Holaaaaa! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic. Como verán en el título del capítulo, incluí en la historia a un personaje que solo sabrán más o menos de él si leyeron los libros de Cazadores de Sombras Los Orígenes. De todas maneras, no tiene mucha importancia si no los han leído, porque en esta historia todos son humanos y no tiene mucha relación en el punto de vista ficticio y fantástico con la historia original de los libros. De cualquier manera, tendrá una relevancia en este fic. También quería decirles que los capítulos que ya tenía escritos están por acabarse, lo que quiere decir que sigo escribiendo más capítulos pero hay unos que me toman por escribir mas días que otros, así que quizás para la semana que viene no esté subiendo capítulos diarios como ahora. Pero de igual manera seguiré actualizando cada cierto tiempo. _

_¡Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo V, <strong>Tessa Gray.<strong>

-¿Y esa quién es? –inquirió Isabelle.

-Querrás decir "ella" quien es –replicó Magnus divertido.

-Quise decir exactamente lo que dije, Magnus, cierra el pico.

Jace soltó la mano de la chica y posó la suya por detrás de su cintura, guiándola a una mesa para dos la cual quedaba exactamente en contacto visual con nuestra mesa. Algo en el estómago se removió incomodo y quise pensar que era causa de tanto chocolate del pastel que estaba comiendo hace un instante y no por lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos. Jace traía puesta una camisa cuello en V de color negro, haciendo notar sus músculos bajo la tela y haciendo que su piel pálida y su cabello dorado destacaran como una luz encendida en un cuarto en tinieblas.

-¿Clary? –la voz de Isabelle me sacó de mis pensamientos inadecuados.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Nos vamos? –me miraba de una forma extraña. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no supiera lo que estaba pensando. Aunque, ¿Cómo demonios podría ella saber eso?

-Claro, si.

Magnus dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se paró de su silla, dispuesto a salir del restaurante. Isabelle lo siguió y yo después. Me sentía insegura al caminar hacia la puerta, percibía como múltiples miradas sobre mí, quemándome la piel, aunque una parte de mi conciencia que permanecía cuerda, sabía que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

Puesto que cada uno llego por cuenta propia, cada uno se subió a sus respectivos autos y quedamos en vernos el lunes en la escuela. El día siguiente como era domingo, lo tendría totalmente libre, a excepción de que a las 4:00pm tendría que buscar a papa al hospital. Al llegar a casa todo fue monótono, me bañe, me coloque la pijama y me acosté. Algunos pensamientos no abandonaban mi mente. Si, cuando hablo de pensamientos, significa una sola palabra. O mejor dicho un nombre.

Pero, ¿Por qué ahora mi determinado interés por Jace? Quiero decir, el era mi amigo hace unos años. El mejor. ¿Por qué ahora todo es diferente? ¿Es posible que la gente cambie tanto en unos pocos años? Sin hablar del increíble cambio físico que había surgido en él. Además, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga novia a estas alturas? ¿Acaso no llego de Inglaterra hace una semana? ¿O me habrá mentido? Yo se que él es increíblemente apuesto pero… _¡Ya basta! _Todo este asunto era completamente ridículo. Jace tenía derecho de hacer con su vida lo que le plazca y eso no tiene que afectarme en ningún aspecto, ¿no es así?

Me obligué a mi misma a calmar el mar de pensamientos que corrían por mi mente y poco a poco quede perdida en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente desperté alrededor de las 10:00am, me sentí muy satisfecha de que había podido descansar bastante. Después de desayunar huevos revueltos con pan, lave los platos y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto. Constaba con tiempo de sobra para hacer la tarea y quizás después leer un libro. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice, hasta que se hicieron las 3:00pm y decidí que era hora de cambiarme de ropa e ir en busca de mi padre. Decidí vestirme con un vestido sencillo de color blanco y encima una chaqueta de jean. Una vez lista, salí de la casa y entre en mi pequeño carro negro. El hospital quedaba a menos de cinco minutos de casa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –me preguntó la recepcionista del hospital cuando me dirigí hacia ella.

-Vengo a ver a mi padre, Sr. Fray, hoy le darán de alta.

-Oh claro, puede esperar con la otra visita en la sala de espera. El paciente Fray estará listo en unos minutos –contestó la enfermera amablemente, volviendo después su atención a la libreta que contenía en sus manos.

¿Otra visita? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿El jefe de papa?

Confundida camine hacia la sala de espera. La sala estaba eventualmente vacía. ¿Estaría confundida la recepcionista? Me senté en uno de los asientos que siempre estaban fríos como el hielo. Me estremecí. Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa por papa, sin él me sentía fríamente sola. Momentos como este deseaba terriblemente que mama estuviese aquí. Aun no podía comprender la razón por la cual nos dejo. ¿Acaso éramos tan pésima compañía? ¿No éramos dignos de su presencia? Papa siempre me daba a entender que no podía enojarme con ella, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Qué clase de madre le hacía eso a su hija y a su esposo sin razón? ¿Cómo es que papa no estaba molesto también?

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis quejas mentales.

-¿Si? –contesté en un suspiro, tratando de calmarme.

Nadie respondió. ¿Acaso se trataba de una especie de broma? Visualice el numero en la pantalla y no lo tenía registrado en mi agenda. El número no volvió a llamarme así que supuse que había sido alguien llamando al número equivocado.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa –sonreí mientras sacaba del horno los canelones que había preparado para papa-, la casa se sentía miserablemente solitaria.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver –anuncio la voz de papa desde la sala de comedor-, pero en serio, Clary, déjame ayudarte con la cena, no es necesario, me siento perfectamente…

-No –interrumpí sus quejas. Serví una porción extra grande para él y otra mediana para mí-, hoy es día de consentirte a ti.

-Bueno, huele excelente.

-Gracias, todos sabemos que soy la mejor cocinera –alardeé. Entre con los dos platos de comida a la sala de comedor y coloque el respectivo plato de cada quien en su lugar y me senté.

-Muy modesta –sonrió. Eso me reconfortó, la felicidad de mi papa significaba todo para mí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

-Siempre.

El timbre de la casa sonó justamente cuando aproximaba un bocado de canelón a mi boca. Mire a papa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? –me preguntó. Yo negué.

-Iré a ver.

En el corto camino pensé que quizá podría ser Isabelle, ella solía darme este tipo de sorpresas todo el tiempo. Aunque no especialmente un domingo por la noche… La sorpresa que me lleve al abrir la puerta fue extrema.

-¿Jace?

-Hola… Clary, lo siento por aparecer así, es solo que quería saber cómo estaba tu padre, se lo preocupada que estabas ayer así que… -habló tan rápido que me costó captar las palabras. Era algo raro en el, o mejor dicho, era algo raro en el "nuevo Jace" la inseguridad al hablar. ¿O quizás era nerviosismo?

-No te preocupes –me obligue a decir. Un sentimiento extraño se manifestaba en mi estomago haciéndome sentir incomoda- Gracias…

-¿Cómo esta? Les traje esto –levanto en sus manos una caja de esas en las cuales colocan pasteles para llevar.

-¿Quién es, Clary? –la voz de papa impidió que yo le contestara a Jace. Segundos después estaba detrás de mi- Tu… no puede ser. ¿Jace?

-Buenas noches Sr. Fray –saludo Jace cortés. Sus dorados e inquisitivos ojos vagaron de mi papa a los míos de nuevo por microsegundos para volver a posarse en papa- Lamento mucho esta desprevenida visita es solo que yo…

Papa lo interrumpió- ¡Pero cómo has crecido! ¡Ven y dame un abrazo muchacho!

_Debía admitir que se toda esta escena era un poco inquietante. _

Jace con una sonrisa impactante obedeció a mi papa y después de su gran abrazo, papa invito a cenar con nosotros a Jace. Por supuesto mis quejas mentales estuvieron presentes. Aunque una parte de mi realmente ansiaba pasar un rato con mi viejo amigo. Había olvidado lo mucho que papa quería a Jace cuando éramos niños.

_-Entonces cuéntame, Jace. ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

_-La semana pasada, Sr. Fray. Ella está bien, en Londres._

_-¿Es decir que volviste tu solo? ¿Eso a que se debe? –inquirió papa. _

Su conversación se escuchaba claramente desde la cocina. Me había ofrecido a servirle un plato de cena a Jace, más para calmarme psicológicamente que para ser solidaria.

_-Me temo que sí, señor. Traslade mis estudios de ULI (Universidad de Londres Inglaterra) a UNY. Mama prefirió quedarse._

_-Bueno, estoy feliz por ti. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Clary te extraño estos años que tu… _

Carraspeé, entrando a la sala del comedor con el plato de Jace en mis manos. Ya después nos encontrábamos los tres en la mesa cenando. Jace estaba justo al frente de mí y papa se hallaba a mi derecha.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle, Sr. Fray, ¿Cómo se siente? –la voz de Jace envolvió la sala.

-Oh, perfectamente.

-Sí, pero eso no te exonera de tu reposo absoluto –le recordé.

-Tonterías, fue totalmente innecesario ese reposo –replico y posteriormente metió un tenedor lleno de comida a su boca.

-Bueno, me alegro de que ya se encuentre bien –le sonrió Jace. Dio un trago a la limonada que contenía su vaso- ¿Y la Sra. Fray?

-Eh, ella, ella esta… -balbuceo papa. Una ráfaga de culpabilidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

-De viaje –me apresure a decir. No había notado lo cortante que había sido la situación hasta que visualice la mirada dorada de Jace en mí, repleta de confusión. Todo iba en teoría bien, ¿justamente tuvo que sacar ese tema?

-Oh, qué bien –fue todo lo que dijo Jace.

La cena transcurrió un poco más lenta de lo que normalmente era. Para mi suerte, papa había olvidado todo el tema de mama y siguió conversando con Jace mientras comíamos. Pocas veces yo participaba en la conversación. Una vez los tres terminamos, fui a la cocina a buscar el pastel que había traído Jace como regalo. Cuando destape la tapa de la caja, se dio a conocer un pastel de chocolate y podría decir que era el mismo que yo había comido el día anterior en Taco Bell con mis amigos. Era una extraña coincidencia, considerando que ese mismo día Jace había aparecido con su amiga de piernas largas y cabello fantástico en aquel restaurante. Estaba 100% segura que Jace no había notado nuestra presencia puesto que apenas ellos llegaron, prácticamente nosotros abandonamos el recinto.

-Esta torta es increíble, Jace –comento papa, con la boca llena.

-Me alegro que le guste –le respondió Jace con un hilo de voz-, veo que a ti también te gusta, Clary.

Mi nombre en sus labios hizo que casi tosiera el pedazo que contenía en mi boca. No me había dado cuenta que casi me terminaba toda la porción que había servido para mí, pero al parecer él sí.

-Si –carraspee-, es mi favorito.

-Lo imagine –rio Jace.

-Imagino que ya tienes una víctima, Jace –participo papa-, ¿ya conseguiste a una chica?

_Excelente._

Jace rio un poco.- Algo por el estilo, Sr. Fray –le respondió-, de hecho, conocí a una chica en la universidad pero nada oficial…

-Genial –deje escapar, ganándome la mirada de papa y Jace hacia mí.

-Impresionante muchacho –replico papa-, de pequeño todos sabíamos que serias un rompecorazones.

-Yo no diría... –empezó Jace.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –quiso saber papa. Jace me miro antes de responder.

-Tessa, _Tessa Gray_. Pero no estoy seguro si…

-Creo que conozco a su padre, su apellido me suena –lo interrumpió otra vez papa pensativo-, bueno me alegro por ti. Creo que ya es hora que vaya a la cama, ha sido un día pesado.

-Fue un gusto volver a verlo –habló Jace respetuosamente, levantándose de la silla- ya es hora que vaya a casa.

-Igualmente, Jace –respondió y desapareció por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Segundos después, reaccione y me di cuenta que había quedado en total soledad junto con Jace. Sin dirigirle la palabra, lo acompañé hasta la puerta de entrada. Justo después de salir de la casa, se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara frente a mí. Era tan extraordinariamente alto o yo era tan baja, que casi me llevaba una cabeza. Mi cabeza podría encajar perfectamente en su mentón sin problemas…

-Clary –pronuncio él, casi en todo de pregunta. No sabía si me estaba volviendo demente, o era real, pero sentía que su voz cambiaba cada vez que mi nombre se encontraba en sus labios.

_Estas demente. _

-¿Si? –esta vez lo mire. Sus ojos observaban los míos de una manera tan intensa que era casi inhumana.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿Perdón? –parpadee, sorprendida.

-Tenía la impresión de que si lo estabas –dijo directamente y sin dudar- ¿Qué tal si quedamos un día para hablar? Podríamos ir a un café o a cenar. ¿Qué dices?

-Eh, no sé si… -balbuceé. ¿Por qué no le podía decir que si y ya?

-Solo quiero hablar –pasó una mano libre por sus brillantes cabellos. La otra mano estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviese cerrándome el paso-, quiero ponerme al día contigo.

-¿Al día?

-Si –frunció el entrecejo un poco-, no creo conocerte como antes.

-¿Tanto interés en conocer a la que tú dices "la nueva yo"?

-Bastante –su voz era como una melodía que acariciaba mis tímpanos. _Maldición._

-Supongo que estaría… bien.

-Mas que bien.

-Bien.

Él se quedó unos segundos expectante, que casi parecieron eternos. Parecía estarse conteniendo de algo, puesto que dio un gran suspiro como de derrota antes de darse la vuelta y montarse en su moto negra que estaba estacionada al frente de la casa. Momentos después, ya había desaparecido por la calle.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Holaaaa! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Perdón por tardarme tanto en subirlo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo._

_¡Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI, <strong>Vine a llevarte.<strong>

La mañana siguiente desperté llena de energía. Tanto así, que no me costó ni un poco despegarme de mi cuarto para ir a la escuela. La verdad es que había dormido lo suficiente como para descansar lo que necesitaba. Me bañé y vestí en cuestión de pocos minutos y al bajar las escaleras y el olor a huevos y tocineta impregnó mi nariz.

-¿Papa?

-¡Hola cariño! –casi canturreó- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-No tan bien como tú –sonreí-, pero _hey_, se suponía que estabas de reposo absoluto.

-No empieces de nuevo, Clary. Estoy tan de maravilla que estoy pensando en salir a trotar un rato después de comer –deslizó los huevos del sartén que sostenía en una mano, al plato que contenía un par de tocinetas y un trozo de pan.

-Ni se te ocurra –reí.

-Solo bromeo. Pero en serio, deja de tratarme como a un anciano con una enfermedad terminal –colocó los platos de ambos en la mesa mientras que yo sacaba el jugo de naranja de la nevera.

-Lo haré, lo haré.

-Se acerca el baile de graduación –comentó antes de sorber café de su taza-, ¿No irás con Isabelle a comprar el vestido?

-En realidad… -empecé. La idea de dejar a papa solo de nuevo me aterraba. Lo mejor sería que me quedara unos cuantos días más acompañándolo y asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Por lo menos hasta que su reposo termine y deba ir a trabajar- Tengo un vestido que he usado poco, creo que llevaré ese.

-Tonterías –hizo un gesto de desinterés-, ¿acaso a ustedes, las chicas, no les emociona todo ese aburrido proceso de elegir "el vestido perfecto" y todo eso? No creo que quieras perdértelo.

No pude evitar reír por su suposición- No es necesario, yo…

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Insisto, al menos busca algo y si no encuentras nada que te agrade, te dejare tranquila.

Y así fue como me convenció. Horas más tarde, el Sr. Lovelance, el profesor de biología, explicaba con entusiasmo la evolución del ser humano. La verdad es que la clase de biología era una de mis favoritas, la verdad, era una de las influyentes de que quisiera estudiar Biología en UNY.

-Y eso explica la evolución del _Homo floresiensis_ al _Homo rhodesiensis_, en resumen...

_Suena el timbre de salida._

-Bueno alumnos, es todo por hoy. Espero que tengan un buen día, pueden irse –culminó el profesor, aunque antes de "darnos" el permiso de retirarnos, la avalancha de estudiantes se aproximaba a la puerta de salida del laboratorio.

Recogí mis cosas con calma, realmente no sentía la necesidad como los otros estudiantes de abalanzarse hacia la puerta de salida como si su vida dependiera de ello. El profesor se quedo borrando la pizarra mientras que yo salía del laboratorio ya después de que casi todos se habían ido. En el pasillo me esperaban Magnus e Izzy, ambos parloteando como siempre. Ese día no habíamos almorzado en la escuela, puesto que como íbamos a ir al centro comercial, decidimos que era mejor almorzar allá. Ese día no había llevado mi auto a la escuela ya que al decirle a Isabelle si quería ir conmigo a comprar el vestido junto con Magnus, se emocionó y me pasó buscando por casa antes de ir.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Maia? –preguntó Magnus. Nuestra amiga se había ido de viaje ya hace un mes a Francia, puesto que su madre había cambiado de trabajo y tenía que viajar para Paris por asuntos de trabajo. Maia había ido con ella a acompañarla y desde allá estaba haciendo tareas del colegio para así poder graduarse. Pero ya faltaba tan solo cuatro semanas para graduarnos y ella aun no había regresado. La verdad es que tampoco he tenido contacto con ella desde hace mucho y me hacía sentir mal.

-Hablé con ella hace una semana -Isabelle estaba aplicándose brillo labial mientras se miraba en el espejo del asiento delantero-, dijo que aun no tiene señales de volver, pero que cree que si estará en la graduación.

-¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste? –le pregunté. Ella apartó su atención de su maquillaje y volteó la cara para el asiento de atrás, donde estaba yo. Magnus conducía hacia el centro comercial.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

-¿Creen que si vendrá? Tengo el presentimiento que aparecerá cuando entremos a la universidad –dijo Magnus.

-Ella no está segura –contesto Izzy-, pero espero que lo esté pronto.

Llegamos al centro comercial. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la feria de comida y almorzamos. Aproximadamente una hora después, estábamos en una gran tienda de vestidos. Literalmente estaba repleta de vestidos de todos los colores y se encontraba completamente vacía de clientela salvo por nosotros tres. Dos empleadas nos ayudaban a escoger los vestidos. Isabelle se había probado más de una docena en menos de diez minutos, mientras Magnus se encargaba de decirle que tal se le veían cuando Isabelle salía del probador con un vestido nuevo. Yo sin embargo, me había probado tan solo dos, uno blanco y otro dorado, pero ninguno de los dos era lo que estaba buscando. Yo esperaba colores más vivos, como un azul o un verde…

-¿Qué tal? –la voz de Isabelle revoloteó en mis oídos. Llevaba un vestido azul marino brillante que le hacía lucir despampanante y llena de curvas. Hizo una pose como para una sesión de fotos de alguna revista juvenil, sólo que mil veces más exagerada y casi parecía gracioso.

-¡Te queda bellísimo! –le aseguré. No era mentira, realmente lucia increíble.

-¡Gracias! –me lanzó un beso volador y sonoro. Me eché a reír-, ahora es tu turno chica, ¡vamos a buscarte el vestido con el que conquistarás!

Cuando Isabelle se refería a ayudarme a buscar mi vestido, no tenía entendido que eso significaba que literalmente tenía que probarme todos y cada uno de los vestidos de aquella tienda. Finalmente después de mil horas probándome vestidos, bueno después de unas tres horas, por fin logre encontrar el vestido que era para mí; de color verde y no demasiado largo para mi menudo cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, hacia un bonito contraste con mi cabello rojo y hasta casi combinaba con mis ojos verdes. En fin, ni siquiera me preocupaba tanto puesto que ni siquiera constaba con una cita para el baile, así que realmente me daba igual. Ya estábamos montándonos en el carro de Isabelle cuando mi teléfono sonó en señal de que había recibido un mensaje.

**Número desconocido. **

_Pronto nos veremos._

-¿Qué demonios? –susurré mirando la pantalla.

-¿Está todo bien? –me preguntó Magnus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Isabelle me miraba con preocupación.

-Si… si, todo está bien. Es sólo un mensaje de un número equivocado, eso es todo –le eché una mirada a la pantalla de mi celular otra vez y luego les sonreí forzadamente a mis amigos.

-Oh, eso pasa todo el tiempo.

_¿Quién eres? _

**Mensaje enviado.**

No recibí respuesta. Me parecía algo un poco inquietante, es decir, siempre había recibido una que otra llamada equivocada pero jamás un mensaje y mucho menos con esas palabras. Quise convencerme de que solo era paranoia mía y que no debía preocuparme. Cuando llegue a mi casa eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco.

Le mostré el vestido a mi papa y se alegro bastante, lo cual hizo que me alegrara yo. Realmente necesitaba ver a papa feliz para mi propia calma y todo este tema del baile de graduación lo hacía feliz a él, así que yo era feliz. A pesar de que iría sola, o bueno, con Magnus pero no exactamente como una pareja, solo porque ambos estábamos sin pareja. No es como si me molestara, sabía que la pasaría estupendo con mi amigo, solo que a veces desearía que…

-¡CLARY TE BUSCAN! –se escuchó gritar papa desde el piso de abajo.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Isabelle? No, a ella la vi junto con Magnus hace menos de dos horas. Sin más, me levante de la cama donde estaba acostada y baje las escaleras con esmero. La sorpresa que lleve fue… bueno, fue algo, aunque no sé exactamente qué fue.

-Jace –dije en reconocimiento, él estaba en la sala de estar junto con papa que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de beisbol como si nada estuviese pasando. ¡Y sí que lo estaba!

-Clary –me sonrió Jace triunfante. Tenía puesto una camisa de botones negra con apariencia sedosa y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su cabello parecía brillar como una estrella en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –solté sin más.

-Clary que grosera –me reprimió papa. ¿En serio? ¿Tenía la vista en el televisor pero nos estaba escuchando?

-Vine a llevarte.

-¿Llevarme?

-A cenar.

-¿Cenar?

-¿Podrías dejar de preguntar tanto? –replicó Jace.

-Anda, ve –papa se entrometió otra vez.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –Jace frunció el ceno. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podría venir como si nada a "llevarme" a cenar así como así? ¿Además no tenia novia?

-¿Y para qué? –exigí.

-Creo que ya está bastante claro lo que una cena significa, Clary –suavizó un poco la mirada.

-Quisiera ver el partido con tranquilidad… -se quejó papa.

-¡Papa!

-¿Qué?

-Ven –la suavidad de Jace me aturdió. _Demonios._

Minutos después me encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero de la moto negra de Jace, sostenida de su torso mientras mi cabello y el suyo volaban por los aires. ¿Cómo es que había aceptado? ¿Cómo es que mi padre había accedido, en tal caso? ¿No se suponen que los padres son los que dicen que no pueden dejar a sus hijas de diesciete años, subirse a una motocicleta con un chico de tal aspecto como Jace? Da igual. Jace me llevo a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana que quedaba a unas cuadras de _Times Square_.

-¿Me trajiste a _Della Nona_? –alce una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Nada.

Era uno de los restaurantes más costosos de la ciudad, en realidad. Y yo no había llevado más de treinta dólares en mi cartera…

-¿No paras, verdad? –inquirió Jace. Nos habíamos sentado en una mesa para dos y el quedaba justo al frente de mi, su mirada quemaba como fuego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has estado volviéndote loca en tu cabeza desde que fui a buscarte –tomó un poco de agua de la copa que el mesero había rellenado con liquido hace un momento-. Tranquila, sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Éramos los mejores amigos, ¿no?

-Éramos.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos serlo más?

-Sigo sin comprender por qué tanto interés.

-¿No te interesa ser mi amiga? –pareció ofendido. No le creí.

-No es eso, es…

-¿Qué desean ordenar? –me interrumpió la mesera de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Jace sonrió en mi dirección y le dio una ojeada rápida al menú. La sensación de que me estaba tomando el pelo no se esfumaba. Después de ordenar, continuó la charla.

-¿Sigues con la pintura?

-¿Perdón? –pregunté desconcertada.

-Solo por preguntar –se encogió de hombros-, tenía entendido que amabas pintar.

-Me encantaba.

-¿Ya no?

-Lo dejé hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… hace muchos años deje de hacerlo simplemente. Me desperté un día y ya no quise hacerlo más –las palabras fluyeron de mi espontáneamente.

-¿Has pensado en retomarlo?

-Algunas veces. He llegado a tener el pincel es mis manos y el lienzo al frente y nada ocurre.

-Quizás sea por falta de inspiración –insinuó. Lo ignoré.

-¿Cuándo llegaste en verdad, Jace?

-Hace unas dos semanas –pareció confundido-, ¿Por qué?

-No te creo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Cómo es posible…? –empecé sin pensarlo. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas novia en dos semana, Jace? –solté y quise arrepentirme. Su mirada se escureció.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Heeeey!?Como han estado? Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho. A partir de este, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar un poco ya que la trama ya va avanzando. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

¡Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews!

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII, <strong>¿Tienes novio?<strong>

Todos los que me conocían, sabían perfectamente que soy especialista en abrir la boca cuando nadie me ha pedido que hable; pero ¿Esto? _¿Hasta cuándo, Clary?_

-¿Celosa? –su expresión burlona floreció después de un segundo. No tuve tiempo de responder porque la mesera había llegado con los dos platos de comida. Me ocupe en comer sin siquiera mirarlo una vez-. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –dije demasiado brusco y sin alzar la mirada de mi plato de pasta.

-¿Estas _celosita_?

Me atraganté un poco con la pasta que tenía en la boca. Carraspeé molesta.

-¿Celosa yo? –lo miré-, por favor. ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De quién?

Se rió.- No te preocupes, suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Muy gracioso –lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo sé –sonrió un poco-. Y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta… No, no tengo novia.

-No me interesa, igual.

-¿Cómo no, si me acabas de preguntar?

-Para sacar conversación, ¿Qué se yo? Además, eso no fue lo que le dijiste a mi papa de todas formas.

-No, él me pregunto si tenía novia y yo le dije que no era nada oficial –se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada de la mía-. Me sorprende un poco que te acuerdes, estabas muy ida.

-Da igual.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tienes novio? –su voz sonó ronca como si le costara hablar. Carraspeo ligeramente.

-¿Y por que la pregunta? –alcé una ceja.

-¿Y por qué no respondes? –atacó.

-Esto parece más un interrogatorio que una charla entre amigos, ¿sabes? –agarré el tenedor, atrapé un poco de pasta que había pedido y la llevé a mi boca. Estaba estupenda.

-Es decir que si somos amigos –sonrió pícaro- Bien. Pregunta tu algo y yo respondo, ¿te parece?

_Un ofrecimiento bastante interesante._

-Me parece bien –bebí Coca-Cola que había pedido- ¿Estas mintiendo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Responde.

-No te he mentido, Clary.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste cuando volviste? –pregunté de pronto. Jace no pareció mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro. Bajo la mirada un segundo y luego volvió a subirla para posarse nuevamente en mi.

-Realmente no lo sé –respondió con voz neutra. ¿No lo sabía? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Jace, quien tenía respuesta para todo, justo para esto decidía no decir nada?- Mi turno, ¿no?

-Claro –me forcé a decir, la no tenia porque enterarse de que me había molestado un poco lo anterior.

-¿Tienes novio?

Mi corazón se paralizó cuando mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Saqué mi teléfono rápidamente y contesté la llamada entrante después de disculparme con Jace.

_-¿Hola? _

_-¡Clary! –Isabelle chilló- ¡Encontré los zapatos perfectos para tu vestido! Los pedí por internet, son preciosos, llegan en dos días espero que te queden, yo…_

_-¡Espera un poco! –le exigí- hablamos de esto luego, ¿vale? Tengo que colgar._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué? No puedes…_

_-Más tarde te llamo –la interrumpí- te quiero, ¡adiós!_

-¿Todo bien? –me pregunto Jace. Su voz volvía a ser ronca casi como un gruñido.

-¿Eh? –lo miré aturdida- Ah, sí. Todo bien, pero creo que ya debo ir yendo a casa… es un poco tarde.

-Oh, claro –le hizo una seña a la camarera para que le trajera la cuenta. Poco después vino hasta nuestra mesa con una libreta y se la entrego a Jace. El sacó su cartera de su bolsillo rápidamente, deposito unos billetes en la carta y la cerro. Todo tan rápido que apenas me había dado tiempo de sacar mi monedero. Jace al darse cuenta, negó con la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido y luego me dedicó un guiño. Minutos después me encontraba de nuevo en la moto de Jace, rumbo a casa. Era extraño, estar con alguien que era íntimo de pequeño y que ahora fuese lo contrario. Pero debería acostumbrarme, debía dejar de actuar como tonta y dejar de sorprenderme por cada cosa que a Jace se le ocurre decir. Si volvió, entonces debía de acostumbrarme a la idea. Y por sobre todas las cosas, debía dejar de aceptar que me afecte cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Por mi propio bien.

-Buenas noches –le dije cuando me bajé de su moto y le entregué el casco que me había prestado- gracias por todo.

-Gracias por aceptar –sonrió- espero verte pronto.

-Eh –me atraganté- claro.

Jace rió bajo y se acercó lentamente mientras su mirada se intensificaba en la mía, mi corazón comenzó a desesperarse en mi pecho, emocionado. Me obligué a calmarme como pude. Su cercanía me inquietaba y su colonia se mezclaba con un olor peculiar a humo, creando un olor único en él, un olor a Jace. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla delicadamente, quemando como fuego y enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, se aparto con la misma lentitud y concentración. Sin decir una palabra me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la casa. _Demonios, eso era justo lo que quería evitar. _Al cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de mí, se escucho el motor de la moto de Jace y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo el sonido.

Transcurrieron tres semanas desde aquella noche. Papá ya se encontraba impresionablemente bien, había permanecido en casa por dos semanas puesto que aunque él rogaba por ir a trabajar apenas había salido del hospital, aún tenía el reposo absoluto. Pero todo aquello había acabado y los días habían pasado como normalmente. Los días en la escuela eran cada vez más eternos, los exámenes poco a poco fueron culminando y tan solo quedaba una semana para la graduación. Como de costumbre, el esperado baile de graduación estaba por llegar, para ser específica, quedaban cuatro días para que "la gran noche" como acostumbraban a llamarle, llegara. Por supuesto que Isabelle ya constaba con su cita, aunque impresionablemente no se trataba de su "gran amor" Alec. Inesperadamente, hace tan solo una semana, se había confirmado el rumor de que el chico era realmente homosexual, cosa que fue un escándalo total. Sentía pena por el chico, los primeros días lo humillaban sin parar, a pesar de que él era –por supuesto antes de declararse _homo_- el jugador de básquet más respetado de la escuela, ahora era uno de los mas humillados. Todo ese asunto me resultaba ridículo, una persona no tiene que ser menospreciada solo por tener distintos gustos, pero sin embargo, no había nada de lo cual yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, lo cual me enfurecía mas. Por supuesto que Isabelle, no fue la que mejor tomó la noticia de Alec.

_-¡Que humillante! –había dicho-, ¡y pensar de tantos años muriéndome de amor por él!_

_-No seas ridícula, Isabelle –dije yo-, no es para tanto._

_-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Lo encontraron con un chico abrazándose amorosamente en los vestidores del equipo! ¡Casi toda la escuela estaba enterada de mis sentimientos hacia él, Clary!_

_-Sólo son rumores. Además, si así fuese, al pobre chico le sobran los malos comentarios, no es necesario que tú también los digas. _

_-¡Trata de entenderme!_

Y así pasaron varios minutos de discusión, hasta que por fin Isabelle entró en razón y se disculpó por su comportamiento. Para variar, Izzy encontró a una pareja de baile casi al día siguiente de todo el notición, aunque solo había mencionado su nombre y yo sinceramente nunca había escuchado de él, _Simon_. O quizás si, a lo mejor compartía alguna clase con él. En fin, estaba realmente emocionada por las vacaciones, por fin podría descansar de todas las tareas y poder despertarme a la hora que quisiera. Además, en octubre comenzaría las clases en la universidad y eso me emocionaba locamente. Por lo general, las universidades tenían la posibilidad de alquilar residencia para poder estudiar y vivir en el mismo instituto, pero como la facultad quedaba a tan solo diez minutos de mi casa, no tenía la necesidad de trasladarme. Realmente era un alivio, ya que eso significaba no tener que dejar a papa solo en la casa por esos años de estudio. Sin embargo, Isabelle si había alquilado ya una residencia, aunque su casa le quedara tan cerca, pero ella no pensaba igual que yo con respecto en permanecer en casa, ya que desde que empezó la secundaria ha querido independencia. Magnus, por otro lado, permanecería viviendo en su casa al igual que yo.

Todo el tema de la universidad también me hacía pensar en la graduación que se aproximaba. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegara el momento, mis dos padres estarían orgullosos de mí y que compartirían el gran momento conmigo, pero ahora que mama se había ido, solo mi papa estaría conmigo. No es que me pareciera poco el apoyo de papa, pero eso tampoco llena el vacío que mama había dejado en mi desde que se había marchado, así quisiera que lo hiciese. Por más que no quisiera considerarlo, sabía que papa se sentía igual o hasta peor que yo con este asunto, porque estaba segura que por más problemas que ellos hayan tenido, él la amaba como a nadie. Muchas veces había pensado que la mejor manera para estar mejor es no teniéndole rencor a nadie, o por lo menos eso era lo que papa me había enseñando, por lo tanto trataba de no guardarle rencor a mama, pero era una tarea difícil y casi imposible. Ni una llamada, ni un mail, ni un mensaje había recibido de ella, y siempre había pensado que por más que ella pasara por situaciones difíciles, no era culpa mía y no tendría yo que pagar por platos rotos. Deseaba entenderla, deseaba saber las razones por la cual nos había abandonado, deseaba saber porque aquellas razones eran más importantes que papa y yo, pero ¿Cómo entender a alguien que ni siquiera se daba la oportunidad de hacerse entender?

Aquel viernes transcurrió como cualquier otro, las clases acabaron a la misma hora de siempre y cada uno de los estudiantes se ocuparon de desaparecer del recinto en cuestión de minutos, desesperados como todos los días. Me había despedido de Isabelle y Magnus en el estacionamiento antes de entrar en mi vehículo mientras ellos entraban en sus respectivos autos. Conduje sin prisas a casa y al llegar prepare mi almuerzo ya que habia decidido no seguir comiendo en la escuela porque la comida no siempre era del todo sana, asi que no me molestaba prepararme algo al llegar a casa. Despues de cocinar, devore la comida mientras veía televisión en la sala. La matutina nota de papa anunciando su llegada demorada estaba pegada al refrigerador como de costumbre. Mi teléfono, que se encontraba en la mesita color café al frente del televisor, comenzó a sonar en señal de un mensaje nuevo.

**Nuevo mensaje de: Jace. **

_Hay un concierto de la banda The Killers esta noche a las 9 en la 5ta avenida. ¿Qué opinas? _

Lo cierto era que a partir de aquella noche en el restaurante hace tres semanas, las cosas entre Jace y yo habían días posteriores a aquella noche, Jace me había invitado a su nuevo apartamento del -típico adulto joven universitario- y habíamos visto películas. Después de unos días salimos a trotar por mi vecindario y después cada vez fue más sencillo estar juntos, por supuesto que como amigos y sin incomodidad. Con cada salida había aprendido a adaptarme al nuevo Jace, al Jace que hacía bromas y se burlaba de sí mismo y al Jace que era caballeroso y extraordinariamente seguro de sí mismo. Poco a poco fui controlando los extraños comportamientos que surgían en mi cada vez que el estaba cerca, y logré ser simplemente yo misma mientras pasaba tiempo con él. La verdad era que, Jace era muy bueno escuchando, en una oportunidad de platique acerca de todo lo ocurrido con mama, y realmente fue un acto de confianza de mi parte, puesto que no solía hablarle a la gente de aquel tema, pero con Jace sentía que podría contarle lo que sea y que él me escucharía y entendería, y así lo había hecho.

_¿Acaso me estas invitando a ir a ver a una banda cuyo nombre amenaza a mi seguridad?_

**Mensaje enviado.**

Un par de minutos después respondió.

**Nuevo mensaje de: Jace.**

_No seas ridícula. ¡Vamos, ya tengo las entradas!_

Si ya tenia las entradas, no habia nada que pudiese hacer, ¿no?

_Bien. Igual no es como si aunque te dijera que no, hubieses venido a arrastrarme contigo a ir a allá. ¿Nos vemos allá o vienes a buscarme o voy a buscarte? _

**Mensaje enviado.**

**Nuevo mensaje de: Jace.**

_Jamás te arrastraría… te hubiese cargado y metido en la maletera como cualquier otro secuestrador. Y pasaré por ti a las siete. _


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HEEEEEY!** Estoy de vuelta y… lo sé, lo sé. Merezco su odio por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo, muchísimo. La verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir y los pequeños tiempos que encontraba para hacerlo, no me gustaba mucho lo que escribía así que decidía no subirlo. Jamás querría mostrarles algo por lo cual no esté completamente segura y satisfecha. Además la universidad me consume y me quita muchísimo tiempo. Lo lamento de verdad. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. Al menos no por tanto tiempo. Quería decirles que un millón de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que me dicen.

¡Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews!

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII, <strong>Quédate un rato.<strong>

A pesar de que el verano estaba apenas iniciando, las noches en Nueva York siempre habían sido frías para mí y la chaqueta que llevaba puesta no me hacía sentir lo suficientemente cálida como para que no temblara un poco. En la 5ta avenida había un teatro en el cual bandas de rock acostumbraban a presentarse viernes por la noche, así que hoy no era la excepción. Afuera de la gran puerta color negro brillante había una gran fila de –seguramente- fanáticos de la banda. Jace había aparcado su moto negra cerca y luego hicimos la fila como correspondía. Casi todos los "fanáticos" estaban vestidos de color negro lo cual me pareció un poco cómico.

-¿De qué te ríes? –me preguntó Jace sonriendo.

-Es solo que siempre había escuchado que los fans del rock se vestían solo de negro, pero no sabía que era tan literal –hable bajito y le hice un gesto discreto al grupo de personas delante de nosotros.

-Bueno en ese caso, nosotros desentonamos un poco en comparación con todos ellos –echó una ojeada por todo mi cuerpo y luego por el suyo. Él llevaba puesto jeans y un suéter blanco y yo unos simples jeans claritos y camisa azul clarito manga larga con una chaqueta azul de cuero-. Claro que yo siempre impongo la moda cada vez que salgo con mis maravillosos _outfits_ –bromeó.

-Lo que tu digas –rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo osas en rodar esos ojos verdes hacia mí, Clary Fray? –se hizo el ofendido.

-Ay, no empieces –reí.

-¿Empezar con qué?

-Con hacerte el sufrido.

-Yo no me hago el sufrido –se defendió.

-Claro –ironicé.

-Eres mala.

-¿Por qué?

-Usas eso conmigo –pasó una mano por su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando algo le inquietaba. O al menos eso creía.

-¿Qué cosa? –reí.

-Nada.

-¡Jace! –protesté.

-¿Si, señorita?

-Dime.

-Atención señoras y señores, las puertas del teatro serán abiertas en este preciso instante, se les agradece tener los pases a su alcance para así evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente –habló uno de los empleados de seguridad en la puerta, los gritos de los fanáticos fueron próximos a su anuncio.

-Salvado por la campana –susurró Jace en mi oído mientras los fans seguían gritando como locos y la fila avanzaba poco a poco.

La multitud fue avanzando a medida de que cada quien entregaba sus entradas y se adentraba por la puerta negra. Al llegar nuestro turno, Jace sacó las entradas de ambos y se las entregó al guardia de seguridad. Al entrar al teatro, me di cuenta que no era tan grande como me lo había imaginado, en realidad, tan solo había un escenario al final de la sala lo suficientemente grande como para que los cantantes –valga la redundancia- se muevan un poco, y un espacio no tan amplio para que todas esas personas apenas entraran. El olor que había adentro era una especie de combinación entre humo, sudor y húmedo. No había un orden especifico para poder ver a la banda, simplemente el que llegara primero estaría delante de ti. En realidad, conciertos de este estilo eran de lo más comunes en Nueva York, pero no solía asistir constantemente, o mejor dicho, casi nunca.

Me preguntaba si mis amigos serian capaces de venir a un evento como este, pero la respuesta probablemente sería no. Cuando le había comentado a Isabelle acerca de mis planes con Jace, ella me había dicho que estaba loca, pero no me llego a decir el por qué. La verdad era que, Isabelle se tomó demasiado bien mi amistad con Jace, incluso a veces me molestaba diciendo que estaba _enamorada_ de él y cosas por el estilo. Algo peculiar era que desde que había empezado a ser amiga de Jace, quiero decir _otra vez_, no habíamos salido todos juntos. Tampoco era como si me molestaba estar a solas con Jace, de hecho lo disfrutaba, pero me resultaba extraño que cada vez que invitaba a Izzy y a Magnus a salir con Jace y conmigo, decían que no podían y cosas por el estilo.

La banda llego minutos después y sin preámbulos comenzaron a tocar. El público enloqueció y empezaron a saltar y gritar al ritmo de la música. Lo cierto era que no sonaban nada mal, y poco a poco me fui adaptando al griterío y a la música con alto volumen. Sentí calor en cuestión de minutos y desee no haber llevado camisa con mangas largas, a pesar de que afuera me estaba congelando. Jace, a mi lado, parecía estar pensando lo mismo puesto que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por los costados de su cara y el cabello se le pegaba en las sienes. Volteó a verme captando mi mirada en él y coquetamente me guiñó un ojo dorado seguido de una sonrisa. Sentí calor en mis mejillas por haber sido descubierta y devolví mi atención al grupo musical que tocaba y cantaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Unas dos horas más tarde, Jace y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos. Saliendo del recinto, Jace paró en seco y al subir mi mirada para verlo, su expresión ya no era dulce sino dura.

-¿Jace? –Frente a nosotros, un chico de cabello tan amarillo que parecía blanco con tonos plateados bajo el cielo nocturno; nos miraba con expresión divertida mientras permanecía recostado a un auto negro brillante frente a la puerta del teatro. El muchacho era realmente guapo, alto y facciones delicadas. Posó su mirada en la mía por unos instantes y luego volvió a la de Jace, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Jace era ruda y fría. Nada de lo que pudiese asociar con el calor de Jace.

-Puede que suene raro –se enderezo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros-, pero realmente me gusta _The Killers_. Pero, pensé que a ti no_, primo_.

_Espera, ¿primo? _

-Me alaga saber que estas encantado por mis gustos, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido una opinión–escupió Jace.

-Es una lástima –se encogió de hombros y me miro- De igual manera, no estaba enterado que ahora mientes para conquistar chicas. ¿Se te acabo el encanto natural, Jace? –se burlo. Fruncí el ceño con molestia e incomodidad. Primero, Jace _no_ estaba coqueteando conmigo ni mucho menos. Segundo, ¿desde cuándo Jace tenía un primo?

-¿Quién eres tú? –deje escapar antes de que Jace replicara otra cosa.

-Oh, mis disculpas –puso una mano en su pecho dramáticamente y luego me la extendió-, soy _Sebastian_. ¿Y tú eres…?

Dudé en estrecharle la mano pero al final lo hice. Era fría como el hielo.

-Clary –contesté.

-Muy bonito –guiñó un ojo.

-Suficiente –gruñó Jace y dio un paso adelante- ¿Por qué no te vas?

-Tengo asuntos pendientes por aquí –admitió sereno.

-¿Aparte de hacer el papel de idiota?

Sebastian frunció el ceño dolido. ¿O estaba actuando?

-En realidad… -empezó y lo interrumpí.

-Ya basta –dije lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la calle me escuchara. No me importo- Parecen idiotas discutiendo. ¿Nos vamos, Jace? ¿O planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

-Vámonos –contesto él, el tono sarcástico en su voz había desaparecido pero la dureza seguía allí. Empezamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a Sebastian, buscando la moto de Jace para irnos.

-Nos vemos, Clary –se escucho a mis espaldas, pero quise ignorarlo.

La noche había transcurrido perfectamente, hasta que había llegado ese Sebastian. ¿Por qué se comportaban así el uno con el otro? Son primos, ¿no? Son familia. Desde pequeña yo siempre había deseado tener una familia más grande, quizás otro hermano o una prima; pero eso ni había sucedido. Y Jace, que si tiene la suerte de tener uno, no la aprovecha. Quizás alguna discusión en el pasado los hacía comportarse así, pero de igual manera era estúpido.

El camino en moto hasta mi casa fue diferente a los otros. Jace estaba tenso y distante, en comparación a las otras veces. Al llegar al porche de mi casa, me baje de la moto y Jace hizo lo mismo, le entregue el casco como todas las veces anteriores y él lo cogió. La noche estaba cargado de ráfagas de viento, que hacían que mi cabello volara por los aires, enmarañándolo completamente. Lo aparte de mi rostro con fastidio y al mirar al frente me encontré con un Jace mirándome fijamente y una ligera curva en sus labios. Su mirada se había suavizado y ya no tenía expresión dura. Sus mejillas, coloreadas de rojo por el frio, lo hacían parecer más joven e inocente.

-Lo siento –parecía decir palabras sinceras. Primero no supe a lo que se refería, pero luego de un segundo recordé el asunto de Sebastian. No entendía por qué se disculpaba- no tengo una buena relación con mi primo.

-No te preocupes –me encogí de hombros- es solo que… Nunca te había visto así.

-¿Así como?

-Tan sarcástico y frio –admití.

-En cierto modo, soy así –suspiró- solo que contigo no me sale.

-¿Y existe algún motivo para eso? –me atreví a preguntar.

Vaciló y se quedo en silencio, yo no dije nada tampoco. Sus ojos estaban posados en los míos, tan intensamente que parecían estar buscando algo a través de los suyos. El frio clima parecía hacerse más cálido, cuando sus dedos trazaron mis pómulos casi sin tocarlos de lo delicado que eran sus movimientos. Su rostro cada vez estaba más cercano al mío, y sin mucha distancia entre nosotros, podía ver con perfección los destellos dorados que las pupilas de sus ojos poseían, haciéndolos casi irreales. Mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya y casi podía sentir que el escuchaba como mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Su mirada bajó a mis labios y luego regreso a la mía, y me congelé. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jace es mi amigo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Tal vez estuviera un poco mejor decir que me sentía incomoda, pero lo cierto era que su cercanía me causaba…

-¿Clary? –el común ruido de la puerta de entrada se escucho a espaldas de mi y casi con un salto me aparte de Jace lo mas que pude. Mi respiración era irregular, pero intente disimularla un poco. Papa se encontraba en la puerta con una taza –con probablemente té en ella- en la mano.

-Hola papa –lo saludé.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Fray –la voz de Jace sonó ronca. Quise omitir ese detalle.

-Hola chicos –nos dijo- Pasen ya, hace mucho frio allí afuera.

-No creo que… -empezó a decir Jace y lo interrumpí.

-Quédate un rato. Podemos ver una película –sugerí y el sonrió.

-Sabes cómo tentarme.

Le saqué la lengua y juntos entramos a la casa. Papa había pedido pizza cuando yo no estaba y unos cuantos pedazos seguían en la caja que estaba encima del mesón de la cocina. Calenté la pizza y comimos Jace y yo. Papa se había despedido de nosotros y subió a su habitación a dormir. Ni Jace ni yo hablamos sobre lo que había pasado en el porche, y eso me aliviaba un poco. No sabía exactamente que fue _eso_, pero no deseaba hablarlo tampoco. Los primeros días de haber vuelto a ver a Jace después de tantos años, me había sentido extrañamente incómoda estar cerca de él, al punto del nerviosismo. Pero después de "romper el hielo", eso se había acabado y así me gustaba. Sabía que Jace tenía novia, o por lo menos sabia que le gustaba una chica de su universidad, por la conversación que había tenido con papa hace unas noches, y también porque yo misma los había visto en _Taco Bell_. Así que, yo misma me obligué a no pensar en el de esa _manera._

-Esta pizza esta buenísima -comentó antes de darle un gran mordisco a la porción que tenía en su mano.

-Lo sé -reí mientras terminaba de comerme un pedazo.

-¿Te gusto el concierto?

-Si -mentí. La verdad era que el tipo de música que esa banda tocaba no era exactamente lo mío. Pero Jace no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Eres una terrible mentirosa, Clary.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te culpo -se encogió de hombros- A mí tampoco me gusta esa banda.

Eso me recordó a lo que había dicho Sebastian. "-... _realmente me gusta The Killers. Pero, pensé que a ti no, primo."_

_-__¿_Entonces como es que tenias entradas para su concierto? -bebí un poco de refresco.

-Las vi en venta en la calle y dije, ¿por qué no?

-Eres raro.

-Y sexy también.

Rodé los ojos como solía hacerlo cada vez que decía algo como eso.

-Hey, me prometiste una película, Fray –dijo Jace después de haber tragado un enorme trozo de pizza.

-Es cierto –reí y camine a la sala. Jace me siguió- ¿Qué clase de películas de gustan?

En el mueble donde el televisor estaba, había un gran estante lleno de películas de todos los géneros. Mi papa y yo solíamos comprar todos los fines de semana películas nuevas y verlas mientras que comíamos algún dulce o cotufas (palomitas de maíz). Después de un tiempo la costumbre se fue perdiendo, pero aun así yo seguía siendo amantes de las películas.

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti?

-Terror –lo miré y moví mis cejas. Jace rió.

-Entonces… veamos esta –saco una película al azar del estante y me la entrego. Presentía que ni siquiera había leído el titulo de la película que era "La posesión 3", pero no dije nada. La coloque en el reproductor de video y después de pagar la luz, los dos nos sentamos en el gran sofá beige frente al televisor. La película empezó y los dos nos sumimos en ella. Aproximadamente media hora después, sentía como mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía más pesado y mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse involuntariamente por el sueno, y casi sin querer me deje llevar por él.

La mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, arropada con mi cobija rosa y con la que había tenido puesta la noche anterior. Mire el reloj de la mesita junto a mi cama y marcaba las 8:36am. No recordé lo que había sucedido anoche sino hasta después de un par de minutos, que me desperté completamente. Me levante de mi cama y en la esquina de esta conseguí una nota.

_Eres una pésima acompañante de películas._

**_Jace._ **

Me reí un poco por el mensaje escrito en el papel. ¿Jace me había cargado hasta mi cuarto y arropado? ¿O había sido papa? Probablemente sí. Aunque, por la nota de Jace en mi cama, eran como pruebas de que había sido él. Debí haberme quedado profundamente dormida como para no haberlo notado.

Después de cepillarme los dientes baje las escaleras, mi papa como todos los días estaba cocinando el desayuno y ya mi estómago había comenzado a rugir.

-Buenos días, cariño –me saludo mi papa cuando entre en la cocina.

-Buenos días –le sonreí y me senté en unos de los taburetes del mesón de la cocina, como siempre.

-Anoche quede profundamente dormido, ¿la pasaste bien con Jace?

Antes de que pudiese responder, el timbre de la casa sonó. Era un poco raro ya que era un sábado por la mañana y no esperábamos a nadie. Papa me pidió que fuera a ver quién es y eso hice. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una mujer menuda de cabello rojo brillante recogido en un elegante moño y grandes ojos verdes. La mujer se quedó observándome expectante y mi mirada empezó a tornarse borrosa por las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-¿Clary? –escuché gritar a mi papa desde la cocina- ¿Quién es?

-Clarissa, no le digas a tu padre que estoy aquí.

Miré a mi madre y luego al pasillo que conducía a la cocina.


End file.
